Mrs Hudson's Sub School
by Life is intriguing
Summary: Mrs Hudson runs a school for submissives from 221 Baker Street. M/M Kink, Dom/Sub, Sherlock/Dimmock  to start , Multi chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I don't know what to say… This fic is because of and dedicated to "SC". **

When Mrs Hudson said she wasn't their Housekeeper, she meant it.

John had no idea. Sherlock did, of course, but the army doctor was blissfully unaware that Mrs Hudson ran a school for people who wanted to improve at being submissive before they started it with their partners. That was the true purpose of 221C Baker Street. It was where lesson one took place. Lesson 2 was in 221A and included making tea, food and working with shackles, handcuffs and other bondage tools to do anything possible. Lesson 3 was cleaning and other duties in 221B; though not very many people stayed for Lesson 3, it was a dangerous business.

Occasionally, Mrs Hudson would call in outside Doms to do the gritty things and teach the subs how to work with sexual gratification and commands. She had two main male Doms; one was Sherlock and the other a guy called Anderson, who never gave his first name. She also had a quiet seeming lady Dom called Molly. Sherlock didn't know about her though.

Today, she had a young man called Alex. He'd bravely decided to move onto Lesson 3. Sherlock was refusing to leave his flat and so was taking the lesson there. Sherlock had decided to strip down to just tight black boxer shorts and a small black mask. Alex slowly climbed the stairs to 221B, and was suddenly regretting his decision. He bolted to the bathroom and locked the door, breathing heavily.

"_Come on, Alex. You've made it this far. You can move on to the harsher side of things, just- just- grow a pair, get changed and do as Mrs Hudson has instructed you. It's simple_." He took a deep breath and slipped out of his suit, neatly folding it into a bag. Then he pulled on a leather gimp mask, a small dog collar, tight PVC pants and took out a bag containing shackles and a lead. He nodded briefly to himself and walked out into the living room. Sherlock was waiting for him, hand outstretched for the bag.

"Ah, Dimmock. Nice of you to make it to lesson 3. Thought you might have got lost."

Alex froze, gulped nervously, handed over the bag and then dropped to his knees. He bowed his head, awaiting orders. "_Why did it have to be Sherlock?"_

"I will address you as Alex henceforth. You'll address me as 'Sir' if spoken to. You'll obey any commands I give you. What is your safe word? Speak." Sherlock got bored of this bit, but it had to be done.

"S-scones, sir."

"Ah, one of Mrs Hudson's favourites. Very well. You may begin by scrubbing the floors. I shall attach the leash now." Alex turned dutifully around; it was easier to keep the link at the back. "I have prepared the bucket and brush. Aren't I kind? Speak."

"Yes, sir. Very kind, sir." _Relax, Alex. Mrs Hudson warned you that he will get violent, just relax, you can do this. Neither of you will mention it next time you see each other. _He waited for the command to move. Sherlock shook the lead and he crawled over to the bucket, waiting for the next tug before starting to scrub away.

Sherlock got bored of this, so he tied the leash to the kitchen table and proceeded to sit and watch Alex's shorts moving around. That is to say, he sat and watched Alex's bum.

"Are you nervous, Alex? Tell the truth."

"Yes, sir."

"Have you ever sucked another man's cock?"

Alex froze. "No, sir." He forced himself to relax and keep scrubbing the floor. The scrubbing was the easy bit. He wasn't against giving a man oral, he'd just never found himself in the position to have to give it.

"Have you ever been whipped?"

"No, sir."

"Have you ever stripped from your tight pants and touched yourself for another person?"

"No, sir."

Sherlock paused, considering him. He wanted Dimmock to come back for another lesson; he didn't want to start too heavily. He loved it when a member of the police force ended up in his living room. He loved the power, loved making them beg.

"Have you ever watched someone else touch themselves in front of you?"

"No, sir."

"_Interesting_," thought Sherlock,_ "a little goody two shoes."_

"I want you to strip for me."

"Yes, sir." Alex stood up and carefully removed his pants, making sure not to get tangled in the leash. He tried his best not to feel too nervous in front of Sherlock, but he wasn't doing very well at that.

"Do you like me being in charge, Alex? Like the lack of power?" Sherlock was walking round him in a large circle. He was playing by different rules to normal, but then, normally he'd have some boring business man or a secretary. Something dull, someone he wouldn't see again. "Like the fact that I'm in control of your body? That you've no decisions to make? That you wouldn't be allowed," at this Sherlock moved up close behind Alex and whispered sharply in his ear, "to cum, without me saying so?"

Alex took a deep breath. "Yes, sir."

"Feeling aroused, Alex?"

"Yes, sir."

"Want to be touched?"

"Yes, sir." Alex was trying to keep the subtle layer of desperation out of his voice.

"Beg, Alex." Sherlock stood in front of him, holding a long stick with a small leather Spade on the end. He tapped it slightly against his own palm. "Beg and I'll consider touching you with this. Don't beg properly and I will hit you with it, 5 times. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Please sir." He dropped to his knees. "Sir, I crave nothing more than to be touched, my body craves your approval. I am worthless, nothing without your say. The only thing that matters is your word. Please may I be considered worthy of your focus?"

Sherlock walked around to the back of Alex. "Bend over." He leaned forward onto his elbows without a second's thought; all he wanted was to be touched, even if it was just the harsh sting of a whip. He gasped suddenly as he felt the whip gently sliding along the inside of his thigh and then again on the other side. He quivered, his head dropping to his hands, needing more. His body jutted slightly as Sherlock stroked along the sensitive flesh with the whip and his legs spread slightly. Sherlock half smirked, adjusting his eye mask. "Sit up."

Alex did and stared at the whip slightly longingly. He'd not really understood it before, not completely, but boy did he want more.

"Are you ready to go further, Alex?"

"Yes, sir. Whatever you crave, sir." Sherlock smirked and Alex gulped. This was it, he was committed to this lesson now.

**A/N – So, what do you think? Are you ready to go further?**

**Please review!**

**Thanks to my Beta Reader CrypticNymph!**

**Also, I'm so sorry Una, so sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - So, I promised an update and here it is. I hope it's alright, it is UnBeta'd, so you get all my long winded sentences.**

**Other than that, Merry Christmas!  
>(Not that this is in anyway a Christmas fic, it just happens to be written gone 4am on Christmas day!)<strong>

Sherlock stood over Alex, running the whip slowly through his half-clenched hand. It wasn't quite as good as his riding crop, but it was close enough. This was what Alex had agreed to though. He had a few choices of what to do to Alex. He had told Alex to sit down, so... He could make him touch himself, make him watch Sherlock touch himself or Sherlock could try and make him cum just by using the whip. Keeping it simple for Alex was the plan though.

He slowly traced the whip down Alex's chest and then stopped just above his waistline. "Touch yourself for me, Alex. I want to hear you pant."

Alex blinked, gulped and nodded. "Yes, sir." He slowly lowered a hand to his erection and started up a slow pump, watching Sherlock's reaction.

"Watch yourself, Alex. If you do a good enough job, I'll let you suck my cock. How does that sound?"

Alex took a deep breath before replying, "It sounds good, sir." He watched himself slowly pumping, he didn't find that arousing, the fact he was doing it under orders from Sherlock did. He found himself moving faster, he was panting hard now, his eyes were starting to roll back. Sherlock narrowed his eyes and with a quick flick of the wrist whipped Alex's hand, making him gasp and stop suddenly.

"Kneel up." Sherlock ordered him. Alex paused, before kneeling up, he was pretty certain he knew what was coming next. He was wrong. "Turn around and bend over." Alex was worried, but did as he was told. He had a sudden feeling that he was about to be whipped. "Answer my questions. Do you know what you did wrong, Alex?"

"N-no, sir."

"Did you get slightly carried away there?"

"N-no, sir. I was waiting for your order to stop, sir." Sherlock smirked slightly. A fair point, but he hadn't said he would give the order.

"Do you remember what your punishment would have been earlier?"

"Yes, sir. 5 strikes, sir." Alex was nervous now, but still extremely aroused and yearning for any touch.

"That's correct, Alex. I am going to give you 10. You deserve them, don't you, Alex?" Sherlock tapped the whip lightly against his hand, he always enjoyed this bit.

"Yes, sir. I deserve them all." Sherlock could hear the desperation in his voice, the basic raw desire for touch and release. He was completely under Sherlock's spell, for now. It was time to see whether Alex actually liked the whip and the pain.

"Relax, Alex. I'm going to start off quite lightly and work upwards. Remember to use the safe word if you need it." It was important to remind him he had it, that he could stop at any time. Safety is key. He waited for a signal or noise from Alex, but it didn't come.

Alex took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles, he just wished Sherlock would hurry up. He needed it. He gasped suddenly, the small burst of pain welcome. It had been gentle, but his skin was seeking any contact and this felt good. He held his ground, the next 6 slowly getting harder, each having a bigger impact on his arousal. He could feel the area tingling slightly, his eyes were alight and it was all he could do to not reach towards the whip. 3 more to go. He heard the swish and couldn't help but moan as it connected.

"Does this feel good, Alex?" He nodded. "Would you like it harder, Alex?" He nodded again. Sherlock narrowed his eyes slightly, a smile playing across his lips. He hadn't really thought Dimmock would turn up here and certainly hadn't expected him to be so aroused by the whip. "Two more left, Alex. I'll make them hard, because you deserve it. You were _very_ disobedient." Sherlock was having fun, he lined himself up and gave Alex the final two hard and fast.

Alex felt like a being of pure arousal, he wanted more, he wanted to be touched, he wanted to touch Sherlock for causing it and oh, that time appeared to have come.

"Kneel up and turn around." Sherlock waited for him to comply before continuing. "Remove my pants and suck my cock. You must make me cum. You do not have to swallow. Begin."

Alex began to work on Sherlock, he'd never done it to anyone before, but he'd had it done to him so he knew vaguely what he was doing. He seemed to be doing well too, Sherlock had started to move with Alex. He used his hands to steady Sherlock, hearing him shouting out as he started to get close, giving Alex a warning before exploding into his mouth. Alex gagged slightly and choked. He could hear Sherlock panting above him, felt a tissue being shoved in his hand and he spat out what he couldn't bring himself to swallow.

Sherlock waited for them both to get their breath back slightly before basically jumping on Alex and pinning him down. "Did you enjoy that, Alex?" He nodded. "Do you deserve a reward, Alex?" He blinked unsure. "Would you like to cum?" He felt his breath catch and he nodded slightly faster than he had intended. Sherlock smiled slightly creepily, although that might have been because of the mask he was wearing over his eyes, Alex thought.

Sherlock curled a hand around Alex's cock and began a slow torturous pace, watching Alex's response carefully. Every now and then he'd suddenly pump harder, causing Alex to buck. He moaned loudly, screwing up his eyes. He could feel the build up inside, he was holding it back, still waiting for orders. Sherlock flicked his thumb over the end of his cock and he gasped. "Cum for me, Alex." came accompanied by a frantic pace and a speedy release. By the time he had his full awareness back, Sherlock had found and pulled on some tracksuit trousers.

Sherlock stood over Alex, watching him begin to register all that had happened. He looked up suddenly, the front door had just closed.

"Sherlock, I'm getting John to bring up some fresh scones!" Mrs Hudson yelled upstairs.

Alex froze and stared at Sherlock. "Go and get cleaned up in the bathroom, take the leash and your things from here. You have four minutes before John starts to climb the stairs."

He nodded and quietly legged it to the bathroom after grabbing his things. He didn't know what he would do if John caught had caught them. Probably die of embarrassment. He liked John, he was much easier to deal with than Sherlock. He glanced at his watch and began to speed clean and get dressed.

Sherlock glanced around the room, checking for signs of activities, nothing. _Good._ He glanced in the mirror. _Idiot._ He swiftly removed his mask and hid it in a specific drawer in his surprisingly organised bedroom. Well, subs did come in useful occasionally; aside from the sex and the fun. He wandered slowly back into the room just as John started his ascent and Dimmock reappeared slightly flustered with a sports bag. He dropped casually onto the sofa and directed Alex to stand by the window, leaving his bag by the door.

John appeared in the doorway, a brief glance at Dimmock and Sherlock told him he knew better than to ask. "Scone anyone?"

**A/N - Poor John, doesn't know what he just walked in on! Maybe he should find out...**

**Thanks for reading, please feedback, the only way I can improve or know I'm liked... Will you read on?**

**And once again, I'm so sorry Una.**


End file.
